Affection
by Bukotsu-Tawainai
Summary: Every chapter has a different pairing. Some are OCs. XP Enter, if wished for. Warning: Some may contain gushymushiness!
1. Chapter One: GaaraxOC

**Affection**

**Author's Note: These are one-shot stories in a series: different pairings in each story. Unless I make sequels! X3 I hope you'll like this one. The first one is GaaraxOC (Kim, I know you're reading this!). If you peeps have any requests of your favourite pairings, tell me. I'll make it if I have time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and sadly, never will. But I do own this fanfic! Yay!**

Chapter One- What It Feels (GaaraxOC)

Warning: This story contains Gaara… I don't get it. Never mind.

Sayuri was a new girl in Sunagakure. Once she stepped on the dry sand of the village, her smile gleamed on the emptiness of the villagers. She started planting trees, plants and flowers on pots and settled them around sunny, warm places and would water them every morning. She's been in the village for a few months, but the recent.

Many feel blessed because of her presence. She had already helped and volunteered for so many things that it became uncountable. But some didn't want her presence. To them, she was troublesome, rude and stubborn. "Here, let me help!" Sayuri said, carrying the old lady's bags. Sayuri smiled at the old helpless lady. The old lady was very thankful.

From a near distance, a boy with red hair and stunning blue eyes was watching the scene. He wondered why the girl was always helping people, making them feel happy, and that everything can be turned to good. Was she abnormal? Has nothing ever happened to this person that practically changed their whole life? The boy envied her. If it didn't happen to him, he would've been very satisfied with the world and his life. But he ended up hating everyone and wanting to kill everyone he comes across to, but himself.

The next few days, the boy, again, spotted Sayuri, once again, helping someone, giving him or her compliments and smiling at everyone. What was wrong with her? Why was she always happy? Is she really a normal person? The boy became curious, but didn't want to bother. It was her life. He would probably end up killing her anyway. So, he decided to let things be the way they are. Her life will probably get screwed up sooner or later.

"No, I insist!" Sayuri's voice rang into Gaara's ear. The boy's blue eyes subconsciously watched Sayuri. There was something about that girl. She was weird, and to him, anything but normal. He's never seen anyone be so ready to lend a hand, happy and always manages to smile in any situation. And he, for some strange reason, is always there when she's around. Then Sayuri saw Gaara watching, she waved and grinned. Gaara didn't do anything in response, but Sayuri still smiled at the unconcerned boy who was sitting on the windowsill.

But her moment snapped back to reality when she heard someone say, "Oi, miss! Can you help me with this baggage?" a man asked.

"Yup! Right away!" Sayuri skipped to the baggage and helped the man carry it to the front of his house.

"Thanks, miss," the man said.

"My pleasure," she replied. A cheeky grin spread across her face. Gaara was still watching, that's what Sayuri was hoping.

---

Sayuri came to Sunagakure because of a mission, but had to stay here for a bit longer. "You have to stay here for a while, okay?" her older brother said.

"What? Why?" Sayuri wasn't really enjoying herself. She didn't feel welcomed to stay here, either. "Don't tell me you're leaving me!"

"I can't stay here. They're gonna come after you, if I do. Let me just call for back up, okay? And then, you'll be safe here." Her brother said.

"But Shun! The people don't want me here. I can see it in their eyes." Sayuri said, frowning.

"I'm sorry, Sayuri. It's only for your safety,"

"Fine. Leave me here," tears ran down her eyes.

Sayuri was only suppose to stay for a day, but instead, settled in for weeks that felt like years. Until, she saw that the village needed some fixing. She did a lot of good changes to the village to kill some time. She helped and helped and met new people that became friends, secretly and eagerly waiting for her brother. Smiles, grins and chuckles are what come from her each day, but at night, all you hear is weeping. She had lost hope on her brother.

---

"Oh, you must be Temari!" Sayuri's fake enthusiasm kicked in, shaking a blonde's hand. The blonde girl looked quite baffled by Sayuri's cheerfulness. This town is full of nothing, but sand… and a low budget.

"And you must be the popular happy girl," Temari said.

Sayuri forced a smile. "I guess so," then she chuckled. No one notices her struggles, her ignorance and how she pretends everything. But she doesn't need anyone's pity.

"Well, what brings you here?"

"Can I meet your brother?"

"I have two,"

"Um, the one named Gaara,"

Temari's eyes widened. "Are you okay? You want to talk to Gaara?"

"Yes. Is something the matter?" Sayuri had grown to take a liking on Gaara. He was just so mysterious and quiet. She's already made a lot of friends around Sunagakure, why stop now?

Temari looked at Sayuri. "Are you sure you're okay? I really don't know why you want to meet him," she said.

"Is anything wrong with him or something?" Sayuri asked.

"Well, he is, possibly a killing maniac,"

Sayuri laughed. "I don't think so,"

"Besides, he's not allowed,"

"What?"

"He's not allowed,"

"Oh. Okay, then. Thanks anyway,"

Days went by. "There she is again," Gaara said to himself, watching Sayuri help another stranger, become friends with each other, and then helps someone else.

Sayuri sees him, and immediately runs to him. Gaara didn't move a single inch, but his defense was growing. The sand was rising up, as Sayuri came closer to him. "Hello!" she said.

Gaara looked straight at her eyes, and nothing else.

Sayuri grinned at the silent boy. "My name's Nakamaru Sayuri! I'm kinda new you here! And I've been going around, and I just wanted to tell you that I'm always seeing you practically where I go! I just thought it'd be cool to meet you 'cause I always wanted to!" she said, excitedly.

But when no response came from Gaara, her smile faded away, but she forced it back. "I just thought it was kind of a coincidence, you know!" she said, sounding ecstatic. "It was nice to finally talk to you!"

Sayuri hesitated to pull her hand forward. She cleared her throat nervously, as she put out her hand in front of Gaara. Gaara glanced at her hand, then back at Sayuri's smile. "You do know how to shake hand, right?"

Gaara looked at her. "Do… you know who I am?" Gaara finally spoke, and it was music to Sayuri's ears.

_No one. Not a single person in my whole life had a stranger came up to me, talked to me, told me they wanted to meet me, want to shake my hand and smile at me… all at the same time or even just a single one of them. _

"Of course!" Sayuri instantly answered. "You're Gaara, right?"

Gaara nodded. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Sayuri asked, looking puzzled.

"This…" Gaara looked at Sayuri's awaiting hand. It was still in front of him. _This girl… she's such a nuisance. What does she want: to get killed? It'd be my pleasure._

_But there's something about her. Maybe, for the first time, I'll make friends with someone around my age. Or maybe this is some kind of stupid joke those idiotic villagers are playing. Or maybe it's not._

The boy raised his hand up, slowly. Sayuri didn't become impatient, but she raised her hand closer to his. It felt like it took forever for him to just do it, but he did. Sayuri proudly shook his hand. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked.

"I guess not," Gaara said.

Sayuri smiled at him and came closer to hug him. Suddenly, the sand came to defend Gaara and Sayuri was blocked and was covered with blood-smelling sand. She coughed out some sand. "What the-?"

Gaara stayed quiet. "You came too close to me. Don't do that again."

Sayuri gulped. _I guess he doesn't want me around. _Sayuri forced a smile on her face. "My bad. Well, I'll talk to you later?" she asked.

Gaara looked away, and Sayuri left, saying good-bye.

---

The next few days, Sayuri didn't see Gaara anymore. She was very disappointed. "Oi, Sayuri-chan!" Taiki called Sayuri, running to her.

"Oh, hello, Taiki!" Sayuri greeted him. "Have you… um, seen Gaara-kun?"

"Gaara-kun? Ohh, you mean your little boyfriend?" Taiki teased, laughing.

Sayuri smirked and elbowed him. "No. He's not my boyfriend. I'm just a bit concerned. I haven't seen him lately." She lied. Of course she was concerned. But she had feelings for the silent boy with the nice red hair and nice blue eyes. To her, he was so perfect, even if they had just 'met'. She didn't care if it might be just infatuation. She knew she had feelings, but she had to hide it.

"Right, well, that's because the almighty Gaara went to Konoha for the Chuunin Exams," Taiki said.

Sayuri gasped. "What? The chuunin exams?"

"Yup," Taiki replied.

"No! It started without me!" Sayuri said, shaking Taiki uncontrollably.

"Oh snap! Come on! It takes at least three days to get there!" Taiki knew that Sayuri was suppose to go home and prepare the Chuunin Exams, after the mission, but her brother left her. She was from the Hidden Village of Cloud. She was supposed to go with her brother and a teammate. And she forgot about it.

"But my brother, Shun. I told him I'd stay here," Sayuri said.

"Did he keep his side of the promise?" Taiki asked.

"Huh?"

"He said he'd come back, he didn't,"

---

After three days and a half, Sayuri and Taiki made it to Konoha, but were too late for the Chuunin Exams. "Oh well. Maybe next time," Taiki said.

Sayuri cried, nodding. "Can we look for Gaara-kun?"

"Sure,"

As they were looking for him, Taiki told Sayuri what was so… different and unique about Gaara. He told her everything; the Kazekage, the demon inside Gaara and everything.

Sayuri was amazed. How could anyone cope like that? Live as if the whole world is against you? But Taiki couldn't blame Gaara for everything wrong for him, too. "Maybe it's just how his life goes,"

"Taiki, you're really deep,"

Taiki smiled. They both got to tour around, but no success on finding Gaara.

In the middle of the night, Sayuri wandered around Konoha. She was discontented about the situation. She not only didn't find Gaara, but she didn't find her brother also. He was probably dead. The tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. It hurt so much. And she could only imagine Gaara's pain.

On top of the roof of the building, which had a beautiful view of Konoha's forests, there sat Gaara. He looked like a person on the lookout, but couldn't be found because it was so dark.

"Please, Shun, tell me you're okay," Sayuri hid in a corner alleyway, where she knew no one would find her.

Gaara saw her walking. _Was it me or did I just see her again? Is something wrong with me? I think it was really her. Is she here for the Chuunin Exams? It's a bit too late for that, though. Is she… is she here for me? No. Why am I thinking this way…? Idiot._

The next morning, Sayuri opened her eyes, waking up from an uncomfortable nap. "Ugh," she groaned.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked, standing in front of the grumpy Sayuri.

Sayuri sighed, standing up. She was sick of being nice. She wants to b herself from now on. "I don't know anymore, okay!" She felt like she should be rude, inconsiderate and ignorant right then, but inside, she was so happy to see Gaara. "I discovered that I'm too late for the Chuunin Exams! I don't know where my stupid brother is! He's probably dead by now! I don't know how to go home! I don't even know where I am! I was looking everywhere for you yesterday! And… I'm so freaking sick of always being happy!" Sayuri shouted, crying again. She directly looked away from Gaara, who didn't look much astounded by what she said.

"You're an interesting person, Sayuri." Gaara said. Sayuri felt acknowledged. She felt happy again, just hearing Gaara's voice. She smiled.

"Thanks, Gaara-kun!" her cheerfulness came, but this time it wasn't fake.

Gaara stared at Sayuri with no emotion, and started to walk away. Sayuri started crying again, but this time it was because she was happy. "Thanks," she repeated.

Gaara walked away from Sayuri, looking for his siblings. _That's why she was crying. But she was looking for me. Is she really my 'friend' now? No._

---

"Sayuri-chan! There you are!" Taiki shouted, as he ran to her.

"Taiki! Oh my goodness, you won't believe it!" Sayuri said happily.

Taiki raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Gaara-kun! I found him, and he was there, standing in front of me! And I we were talking!" Sayuri said.

Taiki smiled. "That's really great!"

Sayuri smiled back.

Sayuri wasn't allowed to watch the Chuunin Exams, but she knew what was going on. She heard that Gaara almost killed a Konoha villager named Lee. She was kind of down, hearing that. But she knew Gaara had some good inside him, even if he liked killing people.

To top it all of, she hadn't found her brother. Taiki had to go home, too. Sayuri said she'd stay because she might find her brother here, and when Taiki goes home, he might find her brother.

"Gaara-kun!" Sayuri yelled. She was looking for Gaara this morning, and found him entering a hospital. She ran after him, and followed him. Gaara, not knowing that she was around, entered a room. But it wasn't empty. There laid a boy with a mop haircut, he looked peaceful, but then again, a blanket was covering his body.

Sayuri thought it'd be a good idea if she just left. It was none of her business, anyway. She ran back outside. _What's going on?_

"Sayuri?" A familiar voice called for her. Sayuri turned to the person, and couldn't believe her eyes.

She gasped, and ran to the person, embracing them like there's no tomorrow. "Shun! It's you! It's really you!"

Shun smiled and patted his little sister. "Come on, sister, let's go,"

"Go where?" Sayuri looked up at him.

"Home,"

"What?"

"I'm too late for the exams. It's better if we train for the next one."

"But brother,"

"Yes?"

"Gaara-kun," Sayuri looked at the ground, letting go of her brother. "I want to stay!"

"What?"

"Please, brother,"

"We can't, Sayuri. Mother and Father are worried sick. We must go,"

"No! Please. Let me just do something!"

"Sayuri… we can't. We have to go tomorrow. I'm so tired."

"Then rest!"

"Here? No. Not at a place like this."

"Why not?"

"Because two demons are here: Uzumaki Naruto and Gaara from the Sand,"

_No. Not you, too._ "I'm staying,"

"Fine. I'll see you home."

_Not again._ "Fine." _No one calls Gaara a demon. He can go home for all I care! I'll just walk home…someday! I need to tell Gaara something before I leave, and may never see him._

"I'm not leaving you, Sayuri."

"No, please, just leave. I have some unfinished business to do,"

"I'll come back for you, in a week,"

"Promise, Nii-san?"

"You betcha," Shun and Sayuri smiled at each other.

---

It was the middle of the night again; Sayuri was walking around, looking for Gaara. "He must be here somewhere," she said, assuring herself. Then there she saw it. Gaara was on top of a roof. Well, at least a figure that looks like a boy around Gaara's height. She jumped on a roof and to another, and another, until she jumped on one where she saw the figure.

"Gaara-kun?" she asked, and the person turned around. She smiled. "Gaara-kun!"

Gaara looked at Sayuri. _Was she looking for me again?_ Sayuri was coming towards Gaara, but she stopped, remembering the sand that had blocked her last time.

"Oops. Sorry,"

"For what?" Gaara asked.

Sayuri smiled at him; a hand rubbing an arm, nervously chuckling. "You don't like my hugs," she said.

Gaara looked at her. "I never got one before," he said, calmly, as always.

"Oh," Sayuri walked towards Gaara again, hoping this time the sand won't get into her mouth. She held her arms out. "Want one now?"

Gaara glanced at her arms spread out, and then back at her. _Hmm… am I supposed to trust her? She does seem pretty harmless. But… but I want to kill her._ Gaara put his hand on his head. He looked like he was in pain. He put his other hand on his other temple, and gritted his teeth. _Don't kill her. She's not going to kill you._

Sayuri was taken off guard by his actions. She looked around, and then came closer to Gaara. She doesn't care if he's willing to kill her. She just wants a hug. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck and embraced him. Gaara, for some reason, started to relax and his thoughts just vanished away. He never felt people hug him before, but it feels so comfortable and that everything bad in life is gone.

Sayuri started crying. "It's okay, Gaara. You can kill me, if you want. I just want to tell you that I have some feelings for you. I really think you can be someone nice!" she said.

Gaara was speechless. Someone thought he can be someone… someone who's not a monster. He slowly wrapped his arms around Sayuri, which made her surprised. "Am I doing it right?" Gaara asked.

Sayuri looked at Gaara, and smiled. "You're good for a beginner!" Gaara didn't smile back, though. But receiving a hug back form Gaara was good enough for Sayuri.

"Gaara-kun…" tears started streaming down her eyes again.

"Sayuri…" Gaara let go of her. "We should never see each other again," _If I see you again, I might try to kill you again. I don't want you to die, Sayuri. You're the only one who's every showed me affection._

"What? You don't want to see me anymore?" Sayuri stopped crying. Instead of feeling sad or happy, she became kind of mad. Gaara didn't reply. "You don't want to see me anymore?"

Gaara didn't reply again. "I let my brother leave me _again_ just so I could talk to you! I want to be friends with you! I like you, Gaara-kun! Is that so hard to see?" Sayuri said.

Gaara stared at Sayuri. _She likes me? She wants to be my friend? _"I don't understand, Sayuri."

"My brother finally found me. And he wanted to leave, but I couldn't leave with him." Sayuri looked at the ground, blushing. "I wanted to be with you, Gaara, get it?"

"No," Gaara said. "Why do you want to be with me?"

Sayuri looked straight into Gaara's eyes. "'Cause Gaara, I'm not like most people. I don't judge people because of their pasts, and what people saw. I don't judge people by the first time I meet them. I get to know people who I'm not sure I do know. I wanted to know you, Gaara. You're really mysterious and quiet. And you're always out there."

Gaara listened to every word she said, as she continued, "You're not mean, or selfish or a killing maniac. You're a great person, just like everyone else. But there's something different about you. I want to know you more. I want to spend time with you." Sayuri smiled.

He was confused. Why did she want to spend time with him? Sayuri hugged him again, and he just stood there, still not knowing what to say or to do. But he hugged her back and they stayed like that, as the silence took over the night.

"Thank you, Sayuri," Gaara spoke. The silence broke.

Sayuri stared at Gaara. "It was my pleasure. And I'm not lying." Sayuri leaned and kissed Gaara on the cheek, both still embracing each other.

The next day, Sayuri went home. She did what Gaara wished for; not to see each other again. But the memories will always make her smile

_It felt like time stopped just for the both of us in that blissful moment._ Sayuri started crying tears of joy, remembering her tight embrace on Gaara. _Maybe, some day will meet again, Gaara-kun. And when that happens, I promise I won't be such a fake and I'll give much better hugs! _


	2. Chapter Two: KakashixOC

**Affection**

**Author's Note: These are one-shot stories in a series: different pairings in each story. Unless I make sequels! X3 I hope you'll like this one. The one's about KakashixOC (Kim, I know you're reading this!). If you peeps have any requests of your favourite pairings, tell me. I'll make it if I have time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and sadly, never will. But I do own this fanfic! Yay!**

Chapter Two- Someone Who Cares (KakashixOC)

Warning: This story contains Kakashi… I still don't get it. But man, am I hungry… I want sushi! XP mmm... cookies! Sorry, kinda high.

"Kakashi!" a girl called for him. The man named Kakashi turned around, facing his friend, Kyosenai.

The story of Kyosenai and Kakashi goes on for many years. They've been the best of friends since forever. Kyosenai was Yondaime's niece. And every time Yondaime's former team (Kakashi, Obito and Rin) would practice in the training grounds, Kyosenai would make tea and help around for their convenience. She also loved the company of Kakashi, Obito and Rin. They became really good friends. Until, of course, Obito-san died. Kyosenai was broken-hearted. He was one of her best friends. And then Yondaime died. He was the only family Kyosenai had because her parents died in a terrible accident when she was very young.

She was old enough to fend for herself though. But Kakashi was always by her side, making sure she was okay, walking around with her, going out to different places together, and double-checking if she's okay.

Kakashi's eyes showed that he was smiling. "Hello, Kyosenai-chan," Kakashi said.

Kyosenai smiled. "I'm not a little kid anymore, Kakashi," she said, poking his face. Kakashi's watched, as Kyosenai passed him by.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi's careless attitude came back.

Kyosenai didn't turn around, but she was smiling. "Gonna stop by and check on Hokage's office." She answered.

"Gonna go on top of the roof again, eh?" Kakashi asked.

Kyosenai simply nodded, still walking. Kakashi followed, holding out his Icha Icha Paradise in front of him. "You do know what happened last time, right, Kyosenai?"

She looked at Kakashi, while he flipped the page. "No, I'm not keeping up with your nasty books," she answered.

"No, that's not what I meant." Then he flipped the page. "I know what happened last time in the book,"

"Then why are you asking me?" Kyosenai said.

Kakashi had a seat drop on his head. "Oh, you're talking about that stupid accident last year," Kyosenai finally figured it out. "Wow,"

"Have you been around Kioko lately?" Kakashi asked.

"She's my friend, okay? And her 'stupidness' didn't go rubbing on me," Kyosenai answered. "It's a great view of Konoha."

"Yeah," Kakashi said. "But you might fall off again,"

Kyosenai raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. "It was by accident. And it was at nighttime. It was dark,"

"Hmm…" Kakashi replied.

She looked at the reader obviously hooked into his book. And smiled. _Same old Kakashi._

---

"Ugh," Kyosenai grunted, as she jumped on the roof. It truly had the nicest view of Konoha, and also held the memories of her wonderful past. She thinks she might be nostalgic, but really, she isn't. She might miss Yondaime, hate the fact that she didn't spend time with her parents or remember anything about them, or the loss of Obito and that she doesn't know what happened to Rin. But she still had someone; someone who cares for her a lot, even if she denied it.

Kakashi quietly followed her. They both stared at the stunning sunset. They were both quiet; Kyosenai busy, remembering the great memories and Kakashi, reading. Well, it looked like he was reading. He was actually staring at Kyosenai. It was so quiet that Kakashi thought that maybe Kyosenai needs to be alone for a while, wandering in her thoughts, not physically. He would never leave Kyosenai by herself. Not before, not now, probably never.

_She's been so quiet. I don't think I should talk. I'd be an annoyance anyway. _A smile came across his face, underneath his mask. _She looks so beautiful, looking at the sunset. _Kyosenai noticed Kakashi's smile. She smiled back.

She asked, "Enjoying the view?"

Kakashi nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for this book,"

The sunset felt like it would never. Never. Or maybe it was just because no one would speak, so Kyosenai decided to lean on Kakashi's shoulder. _Maybe she's just tired of her mission today._

_He's so quiet. I don't want to disturb him. _"I hope you don't mind," she said.

"No, of course not." Kakashi said, and then wrapped his arm around her waist. "I hope you don't mind,"

"No, definitely not." Kyosenai smiled and rapped around him. They both held close to each other, in front of a beautiful view. It felt like heaven itself came down on Earth. Of course a lot of moment like this have happened to both of them. And every time they go through this, they both get the same feelings, but both contradict that the other's feelings are only to be great friends.

But they loved each other, long enough to trust each other. Long enough to be happy no matter what, just as long as they know the other is happy. They just didn't know. Yet.

"Hey, Kakashi?" Kyosenai called him.

"Yes?"

"Remember when we were thirteen,"

"Guess so,"

"When we went to the playground, and then Obito tripped,"

Kakashi laughed, making Kyosenai join in. "For sure,"

"And then in told him what a klutz he was being,"

"Yup,"

"And then we went on the swings,"

"Yeah,"

"But I fell when I was going to high,"

"Yeah,"

Kyosenai looked at Kakashi. He was still staring at the sky, even though the sun was gone. She continued, "You helped me up, and I started crying and laughing at the same time,"

Kakashi smirked, even if unseen. "Yeah,"

"I didn't know if it hurt or it was just so funny,"

"Yep,"

"Kakashi?" Kyosenai asked.

"Yes?" he replied.

Kyosenai smiled at him, hugging him closer to her. "Did you know that when I'm down and confused, you help me up and tell me what's right?"

Kakashi stayed quiet, while she kept talking. "Did you know you're always there for me, even if I lose all sense of being normal?"

"You were there when I was so lost, and you found me." She said. "I know it might sound cheesy,"

"I love you," Kakashi said, out of the blue.

"Huh?" Kyosenai couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could it be possible? That the person she has always cared about so much, feel the same way as she did?

"I said I love you," Kakashi tossed aside the book, and pressed his lips gently unto hers. She kissed him back.

Now the moment was different form others. They haven't shared one kiss before; they haven't revealed what they really thought inside to each other. And it all happened. Kyosenai told him how much he meant to her. Kakashi told her… he really did love her more than a friend. Or a good friend.

Kyosenai's fingers intertwined with Kakashi's and they enjoyed that point in time. It was the greatest feeling to ever have. To be loved of someone you love back.


	3. Chapter Three: SasuSaku

**Affection**

**Author's Note: These are one-shot stories in a series: different pairings in each story. Unless I make sequels! X3 I hope you'll like this one. The one's about Sakura and Sasuke! If you peeps have any requests of your favourite pairings, tell me. I'll make it if I have time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and sadly, never will. But I do own this fanfic! Yay!**

Chapter Three- Kiss Me Goodbye (SasuSaku)

Extreme Warning: This story contains Sakura! Baziing! LOL Just playing.

It's been quite a while since Sasuke left, and Naruto's gone. He's training with Jiraiya now. And now Tsunade, the new Hokage and the legendary female ninja, trains me. It's not like I'm lonely… I read more lately and I spend some time with Tsunade-sama for training. I'm just a bit depressed…

A few weeks ago, I was sitting on the grass. I didn't do much, but I held a piece of paper and a pen. It was my free time and I thought I'd relax for a while. I wasn't sure how I felt about Sasuke anymore. At first, he was that prince charming; so quiet and strong and so… cool. Then we became great friends, along with Naruto. Maybe I really just feel like we're really good friends now.

I chuckled to myself, sitting on the grass, still having thoughts and daydreaming. I remembered how I thought the first survival training we had with Kakashi-sensei was a test of love, and such. I thought Sasuke was really cool. I thought Naruto was annoying. I mean, he still is but… I know him now.

I smiled at myself, and sighed. I laid on the grass, staring blankly at the clouds. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," I mocked my old self. I know I've changed. I guess maybe now I understand, do I? Am I even making any sense to myself?

I took the piece of paper and sat up. I started writing on the paper, when I rested it on my lap. I wrote…

Sasuke, I know I don't know where you are… 

I wrote freely; I depended on my thoughts. I really didn't care what I wrote. I just wanted to know how I felt, and I thought it might've helped if I just write it.

I know that I was annoying to you 

_But it was the feeling from my heart_

_I had to do it. I really liked you_

_But a friendship between us began to start_

_Although for some reason…_

_That relationship is starting to part_

_And I know I'm not very pretty_

_Like the other girls you knew_

_But please have some pity_

_For a girl who has feelings for you_

_I don't know if I'm hopeless_

_I don't know if I'm just lost in thought_

_I know you could care less_

_For the feelings that I fought_

_I have become fearless_

_But I'm scared that you might never come back_

_For some reason, it hurts so much_

_Is will something I lack?_

_I am disheartened about you gone_

_But please do this favor I'd like you to do_

_To you, I may not be important_

_But to me, I may… love you_

_So I ask of you to do this favor_

_I understand if you don't want to_

_Realize that this isn't a lie_

_Give me this only thing I want_

Will you please kiss me goodbye? 

I tossed the pen aside, and I laid down again. I loosely let the paper fly away, as the wind blew it off to who knows where. I didn't care. I was still not sure how I really felt. Suddenly, I started crying. And I took a short nap, before I realized my free time was over.

As I was walking, I took in the fact that I may still have feelings for Sasuke. A gust of wind blew my pink hair, and it started to tangle in the air.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a field. It was deserted, but he didn't feel alone, as if, someone was there with him, not physically, but in spirit. As he silently thought and wandered around inside his head, the wind blew something to him. A slightly ripped piece of paper with writing on it landed beside him. It was a bit weird, how this is coincidental, but maybe this is destiny's work. Sasuke read the letter that Sakura unintentionally wrote to him. He wondered why she would write such a thing. Did she really mean it?

He folded the piece of paper, and put it inside his pocket. "Sakura, I'm not sure what to do,"

And after a bit of a walk, he took out a pen and wrote on the same paper…

Sakura, I may not be the same cold-hearted person 

_But understand that I may never come back_

_Don't tell anyone about this letter_

_Don't write me anymore_

_Still, I wanna say thanks for the poem_

_You wrote it very well_

_It made my heart skip a beat_

_I know I have feelings_

_I'm still unsure_

_Tell Naruto not to find me_

_Tell everyone time will not waste anymore_

_But thank you…_

_And maybe… I love you too…_

He folded the paper, which was now a bit torn than before, it was crumpled a little too. But he took a bird that he knows that can be trusted to send a letter back to Konoha to a certain pink-haired girl. Sasuke tied the letter to the bird's foot, and it flew away.

* * *

I finished helping Tsunade. I'm still thinking about the other day when I was writing the letter. I don't know where it is anymore. I feel kind of lost right now.

I walked home, and sat on my bed. My parents were gone. All of a sudden, a bird comes and sings on my windowsill. I took the bird in my hands, when I noticed a folded note on its foot. I untied the note, and I let go of the bird, as it flew away. I recognized that the paper was the one I used before, I could see writing, even though I didn't open it yet, because of the torn corners.

I noticed, when I opened the note, that it was Sasuke's writing. I was shocked and utterly surprised. Can you believe it!

For some reason, I was blushing, maybe because I was embarrassed about the note I made and he read it or maybe because he actually wrote back!

I read his reply and I tear ran down my cheek. I couldn't write back, but I said, "You're welcome, Sasuke. It was my pleasure." She kept the note with her ever since, not telling one soul about the letter.


	4. Chapter Four: IrukaOC

**Affection**

**Author's Note: These are one-shot stories in a series: different pairings in each story. Unless I make sequels! X3 I hope you'll like this one. The one's about Iruka and an OC! (Yay, Tara!) If you peeps have any requests of your favourite pairings, tell me. I'll make it if I have time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and sadly, never will. But I do own this fanfic! Yay!**

Chapter Four- Favourite (IrukaOC)

Warning: Mmm… cookies…

Tamao stood up from her desk, after Iruka dismissed the class. Everyone immediately left though, so she's the last one out. But Iruka made sure everyone has gone, before leaving himself. This was technically like an everyday routine. Tamao always left the class last, and Iruka always waited for her. She was, in fact, his favourite student… ever since Naruto graduated…because she always listened to him, and paid attention.

"Tamao-san, I see you're carrying a pretty thick book," Iruka said. Tamao was carrying a book. It was a book she has had for a while.

Tamao blushed and smiled. "Hai, Iruka-sensei,"

It's almost Iruka's birthday, so she planned to give him a special birthday gift. She liked writing poems, so she bought a blank book that she could write on. "What is it for?" Iruka asked.

"Nothing, nothing really," Tamao answered, as she walked out of the classroom. She hoped that she could make good poems enough to fill the whole book. And good poems that show her feelings to him.

If she chose the wrong choice, it'd be so embarrassing to let your own teacher know you like him.

* * *

The day that was Iruka's birthday came to be. Tamao was a bit nervous to give it to him, but she worked so hard on the book, she told herself not to back out now.

Some students gave Iruka gifts, and Tamao didn't want to approach because people might wonder why she was giving Iruka a book.

"Iruka-sensei, I got you something," Tamao said, right after everyone left the class. Iruka smiled, and walked up to her.

"Yes, I see," he said.

Tamao smiled back at him. "And I'm sorry I didn't bother wrapping it. I'm not really good at that…"

"It's okay," Iruka said. "I knew that book was for something." He said, taking the book out of her hands.

"I hope you like it," Tamao said.

Iruka nodded. "I know I do," and he patted her head, and left. For the first time in the history of the world, Iruka left before Tamao did.

Tamao smiled slightly to herself. Inside: she was hoping he would like it. But she knew Iruka would appreciate it.

Iruka read the book immediately as soon as he had time. He had a smile on his face always. He truly did appreciate it, and he felt well known. Tamao really showed her feelings, and Iruka was happy. He left the book on his shelf and planned something for tomorrow.

* * *

"Tamao," It was the end of class again.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei," Tamao said. Iruka walked up to her, and smiled at her. Tamao had to smile back. "What is it, Iruka-sensei?" She was hoping he's happy because of the book.

"I loved it," Iruka said.

Tamao slightly blushed. "Thanks,"

"You're welcome. I really value the time you spent on it," Iruka said.

"It was really no big deal," Tamao said, smiling. "I just wanted you to know how I feel. I'll understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Don't understand. Because I never knew how you felt. But I want you to know you're my favourite student," Iruka said.

Tamao's smile grew bigger. "Thanks. You're my favourite teacher." And from then on, they spent more time with each other. Being each other's favourite.


End file.
